


Godkiller

by Maaiams



Series: Summer of Lost Dreams [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt No Comfort, Minecraft, Mistaken Identity, Respawn, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, can be read as romantic or platonic idk, minecraft game mechanics, no beta we die like george, why am I writing a fic about minecraft youtubers help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiams/pseuds/Maaiams
Summary: Dream went to 404 to fight a god. This he knew. There were also some vague plans to kill it if he saw the opportunity to, but that quickly went out the window the moment he met George. But when a stranger falls out of the sky and Dream runs them through with his sword, he doesn’t expect to hear his best friend cry out in pain.In which George is a code deity and Dream is a speedrunner looking for a challenge.A companion fic toAnd I will fight god (until he comes down to meet me). I suggest you read that first or this won’t make any sense. This was what Dream got up to while George was busy respawning.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Summer of Lost Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913497
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	Godkiller

**Author's Note:**

> Finished writing [The dream of a game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869744/chapters/65560051) and went hmm Dream angst time now.

Dream gazed contently into the purple-pink eyes of the Enderman. Usually it’d open its jagged maw and scream bloody murder, but this Enderman was different. This Enderman was inhabited by George, the code deity controlling its every movement and thought. How, he didn’t exactly know, but it didn’t matter. George in all his intangible glory was sitting beside him, and he couldn’t be any happier. 

“I’m never gonna get used to that.” he hummed, referring to George’s habit of taking over various vessels to interact with Dream. “Someday I’m gonna like, walk up to a creeper or something thinking it was you and get my ass blown off.”

George blinked. Or rather, the Enderman did. Dream idly wondered what color George’s eyes were. If he actually had eyes, that is.

“Wait, I have an idea.” The Enderman’s mouth didn’t move, but George’s voice came through regardless.

He scrambled back slightly when the Enderman stood, unfolding its long limbs. Dream stood as well, curious to see what George was up to. He could never tell when it came to George. Sometimes he was the most clever person (entity?) he’d ever seen, other times he was an utter dumbass. They stood in silence for a long moment. The Enderman’s chest rose and fell, its limbs hanging absently as if George wasn’t fully there.

Dream looked up at him, “So are you gonna-”

A scream cut through the night air, ear-piercing and horribly familiar.

“George!” Dream cried, immediately drawing his sword. His heart lurched at the raw terror in his voice. He’d never heard his friend sound so terrified before. What could an intangible code entity possibly be afraid of?

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the Enderman screeched and swung a clawed arm at him.

Dream barely ducked in time, his eyes still searching the sky for where his friend’s scream had resonated from. “George!” he cried again, to no avail. He dodged another swipe from the Enderman, his sword held defensively in front of him, but he refused to swing out of fear of hurting his friend even further. “George stop, it’s me!” he begged.

The Enderman only opened its mouth wider, fury radiating from its glowing eyes. Clearly, George was no longer in control.

His heart sank. If George had left the Enderman, then where could he have gone? No longer holding back, he stepped forward and dispatched the Enderman with a swift stab through the chest. Then he turned, frantically searching the surrounding area for his friend. “George!”

_THUMP!_

He whirled around at the sound of a body hitting the ground. An unfamiliar Player lay stunned on the grass, seemingly having fallen right out of the sky. A pair of dazed eyes landed on Dream, and then widened at the sight of his face.

His face. His hands flew to his exposed face and panic filled his mind.

_His mask his mask his mask WHERE WAS IT he took it off around George and George ONLY-_

He narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar Player.

_intruder danger enemy_

They had fallen from the sky, right as George had screamed-

_MURDERER._

The realization shook him to his very core and fury rose in his mind. His hands tightened on the handle of his sword, fire burning through his blood as he stared down the pathetic sight before him.

He backed away when the Player scrambled to their feet, reaching a violently shaking hand out to him. He was just about to demand _what the fuck did they do to George_ when the Player suddenly tripped, stumbled, and then _lunged_ at him. Driven by fury, his sword shot out, vicious blade biting into their chest before they could even reach him. His lips twisted into a cruel sneer as George’s murderer slid off his sword, collapsing into a puddle of their own blood. After a brief moment, the body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Then the sky exploded.

“GEORGE!” his head snapped up, watching with horror as the sky wheeled above him as if its strings had been cut. “GEORGE NO!”

Now there was no doubting George’s fate. The stars spun wildly, pinpricks of light streaking into cutting lines that bled like the sky itself had been torn open. Night turned to day, and then to night again- day-night-day-night- _day-night_ \- the heavenly bodies shooting overhead like flicked marbles skittering out of control. The sun rose, only to be eclipsed by the moon, clouds billowing and receding faster than the tides of an ocean. Dream shielded himself with his arms as a furious rain battered the earth, instantly evaporating when the sun shot back over the horizon, its violent rays nearly setting the grass alight. He ducked and ran under a tree, clinging onto its rough bark as the ground beneath him shook and trembled, mourning the death of its god. He felt himself sobbing too, tears running into the parched and flooded earth. He didn’t know what to do, what to think, his mind rattled as the world screamed in pain around him. What was he to do? George was a god. He didn’t know if code entities could respawn like Players.

Finally, finally, the stars stopped spinning overhead and the world rumbled to a stop. Dream wiped his eyes and slowly stood. It was night once more, but he found that if he looked too long at the sky, the stars wobbled dangerously. 

“George…” he whispered, quietly now, “ _please_ be okay...”

The stars were silent to his plea. They pressed down on him, blinking with the weight of a thousand eyes, seemingly accusing him of some crime he did not know he committed. He sought to hide himself from their judgement, but where could he go that starlight couldn’t follow?

Exhausted, he sunk to his knees in the dark grass. Under the vast expanse of the night sky he felt...tiny.

Loneliness began to seep into his bones. It came creeping in with the dampness of the wet dirt, though the quiet breaths of the night wind. It was as if someone had put it there already, lingering in the air. Was this George’s sorrow? Was George lonely as well, before Dream came along?

He couldn’t stand it anymore. The grass rustled softly around his knees, and before he knew it, he’d turned and started walking purposefully in a direction. His mind finally caught up to his body when the light of a village emerged from the darkness.

It was shockingly peaceful in the night. An interesting side-effect of George’s… _absence_... was that no hostile mobs seemed to be spawning. At least, not around him. It was as if the whole world had stopped.

As he walked down the cobbled streets, the few zombies that had found their way to the village stumbled out of his path, giving him a wide berth. Were they scared of him, or something else? His hands twitched, clenching and unclenching in anger. He almost wished for them to turn and attack him, just so he could fight something and pretend he could’ve saved George.

Something warm pressed against his leg.

He looked down, and saw the little cat George had attacked him with a long time ago. The bandage he had wrapped around its chest was coming loose.

“Hey girl,” he said softly, reaching down to pick up the cat. It squirmed in his hands for a moment, before settling down. “You wouldn’t happen to know where George went, would you?”

The cat looked back at him with big, glassy eyes. For a brief moment he imagined stars in them, but it was just wishful thinking. George was not there. He sighed and put the cat down. His legs finally gave out under him and he sat down heavily. Exhaustion rolled off his frame, but he found that he couldn’t sleep. The cat climbed in his lap and he stroked its soft fur, temporarily taking comfort in its purrs. He knew he once joked about how he only wanted the cat, but now he just wanted George.

When they’d first met, he’d entertained the idea of killing George. He was certainly much more of a challenge than the Ender Dragon or the Wither. He’d imagined logging back onto the public servers, bragging about how he’d killed the unkillable entity of 404. Everyone would be in awe at him, crown him king maybe, or at least name him a godkiller.

Then, as time passed, the idea faded and he felt ashamed of himself for even thinking of it in the first place. George was a person, with his own thoughts and feelings. He used to marvel at how sentient he seemed compared to other mobs, but now he was quite sure he was something greater than a mere mob, greater than even a Player perhaps. A true god, in his eyes at least. Gods deserved to be worshipped, and he would fill that role. Gods also deserved to be protected, too. There Dream had failed.

It never crossed his mind that someone else would have the same, sick idea as him. That some other Player would waltz onto his world, make their name as a godkiller, and leave Dream behind, alone. The idea of losing someone, _permanently,_ was unfamiliar to him. 

As if sensing his sorrow, the cat pressed its head into his hand. 

“Thank you.” Dream said, scratching it behind the ears. Idly, he rewrapped the bandage around its chest, giving himself something to do other than mourn. When he was done he gathered it up in his arms, feeling its warmth against his chest. Imagining perhaps, that it was George instead.

Did George even have a physical form? It would be too late to know now.

Together, Dream and the cat watched the stars wheel overhead, properly this time. It angered him that they’d sorted themselves out so quickly, as if George’s death hadn’t been as world-shattering to them as it was to him. Eventually as the horizon began to glow with the faintest hues of pink, he bid goodbye to the cat and made his way back to where everything had started.

Spawn.

Either George would respawn, or the Player that had killed him would.

_Or neither_. His mind whispered to him, _George could be permanently dead, and the Player who killed him could have simply left the world. You’d be left waiting there forever._

_Then let me wait._ Dream told himself. He’d stubbornly stuck around when George had told him to leave, and here he would remain. Even if George was no longer around to chase him.

Unbeknownst to him, the godkiller had already returned to spawn. The answer to all his sorrows laid silently in chat, having been hidden in the moment by the explosion of the night sky.

_GeorgeNotFound was slain by Dream_

**Author's Note:**

> Dream: *stabs George*
> 
> Dream: who would do this????


End file.
